


虫铁 段子

by MichelleW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

公主抱带托尼斯塔克离开事故现场的视频，再配一个暧昧的猜测标题，在油管绝对有大量点击率。 

等他们到达附近的房顶上后，托尼的目光立马回到了手机上。 

皮特想起他曾经帮助过的一个女孩子，她试图给他一个甜甜的吻作为感谢。 

托尼为什么不给我一个湿漉漉黏糊糊的吻呢？ 

"我油管上看你的视频，发现战服还存在几个问题。周末有空来一下，我再帮你改改。" 

皮特还是想着他的吻，现在就想要的，甜甜的，令人窒息的吻。 

所以在托尼召唤盔甲准备离开的时候，皮特问： 

"我可以要一个吻作为感谢吗？鉴于我带你逃离事故现场还避免了你被媒体的袭击？" 

托尼看向皮特。他一个温柔的眼神就可以让皮特心率狂飙。 

"你可以得到无数个吻，只想你想。"托尼说。"只要你想要。" 

于是皮特迅速地扯下面罩，侵入托尼的安全距离，手拂过托尼的脖颈。 

那我可以要比吻更亲密的东西吗？在他们舌尖相碰的时候，皮特想。


	2. Chapter 2

瑞秋拿着她的"毁灭者"手枪一步步走向托尼。  
太好了，在等待星期五送来支援这段时间里，在他的腿被工地里乱七八糟的东西压制无法动弹的时间里，来了一位准备充足的老朋友。  
他，盔甲破破烂烂，暴露着他所有的致命点，面对着全副武装带着致命武器的瑞秋小姐。  
在如此近距离的情况下，自己还是个无法移动的目标。  
瑞秋停在托尼身前，没有一丝犹豫，扣动了扳机。子弹打在地面上，离托尼身体不过几英寸。  
"瑞秋。"托尼轻声呼唤着，并努力不让自己被血呛到。  
"瑞秋……"  
瑞秋没有再开枪，她看了托尼几秒钟后缓缓蹲下身子。枪口移动指向了托尼的太阳穴。  
"瑞秋……我的好姑娘……"他试着挤出一个笑容，却因为扯到伤口让笑脸变得不那么好看。  
瑞秋面无表情地看着他，一言不发。  
托尼完全没有将死之人该有的恐惧。他只是无比专注认真地看着瑞秋，眼里再无其他。仿佛旁边冒着可怕火星的电路板不存在，摇摇欲坠的栅栏不存在，吐着黑色烟雾的卡车不存在，星空之下是世界上最浪漫的地方。  
"瑞秋……"他虔诚地呼唤着，声音真切，流血的伤口丝毫没有影响他的万般柔情。除了这个名字，世上还能有成为他的信仰他的救赎的东西吗？  
"托尼……"瑞秋喃喃道。  
凭借幸存灯泡时不时发出的光，托尼看到瑞秋眼圈发红，她的眼神有一瞬间迷离，之前的冰冷不再存在。  
托尼还看到有微弱光亮从远处高速飞来。  
"你真是太慢了……"托尼抱怨着。  
瑞秋表情变得困惑，她张嘴说着什么，可惜托尼没再注意。  
盔甲迅速把托尼从废墟中解救出来后，立马到他身上，提供着防御和攻击能力。  
现在瑞秋小姐已经没有任何优势了。


	3. Chapter 3

来自辣椒姐姐的教育

托尼，你是我见过最自私的人。

我们都没能成为你的束缚，即使皮特也没有做到。你会抛下我们，也许你的心里会有不舍会有难过，但你最终还是会抛下我们。没有你，世界也是那么转，所以你毫无忌惮地选择留给我们一个被你拯救过的世界，一个没有你的世界。

别把我们推那么远，托尼，答应我，在你用有限的已知对抗无限的未知的时候，在你赌上自己性命孤注一掷的时候，记得和我们道别。给我们一个说再见的机会，一个可以怀念你的机会。不要一个人孤独地死去。


	4. Chapter 4

中世纪au 脑洞的一部分  
"我一个人站在那里，双手紧紧握着一把不知道哪位骑士丢下的剑。我心里不断向诸神祈祷，祈祷我能有力量抵抗住面前这黑漆漆的大家伙的攻击，然后……诸神回应了我……以另一种方式。"皮特停顿了一下。"他出现救了我。"  
"谁？"托尼漫不经心地说。  
"钢铁侠！人人都听说过的钢铁侠！他快如闪电，我不知道他怎么做到的，他就突然出现在我的面前，用他长长的剑挡住了攻击……最后他踹掉了那怪物的头盔，把剑插入对方的喉咙。他的剑染成了红色，颜色和他盔甲上的红色一样。"  
"接着他扔给我一袋钱，跨上他的马打算离开。‘你能带我找我的叔叔吗？’我问他，即使他被他的头盔遮挡的严严实实，我还是能感受到他打量的目光。最后他带我找到了我的叔叔……"  
"所以这就是我们的交集，是唯一的交集。在他离开的时候我曾请求他日后回来看我，我可以做小礼物送给他……然而他一直没有出现。再后来他的传闻变得也越来越少……"  
"他确实死了，"面对皮特怀疑的眼神，托尼补充道。"他死的时候我在场，碰巧见证了这一幕，我很遗憾孩子，但是他确实死了，我亲眼看到的。你知道的，战场上，什么都可能发生，他不可能总愚弄死神。"  
"那他一定是以英雄的的方式离开。"皮特轻声说着。  
你错了，托尼想，他只是个普通人，狼狈的普通人。  
"你觉得他还记得我吗？"  
他救过很多人，他不记得你。你没什么特别的，他对你毫无印象。  
"当然。"托尼说。  
"当时发生了什么？"  
托尼知道，发生的是一个皮特不会喜欢的故事。


	5. Chapter 5

格兰特朝托尼斯塔克肚子上来了一拳后，还是不过瘾，打算再来一拳。

"别打他！"

格兰特闻声望去，在聚会里打扮得漂漂亮亮男女们现在无一不瑟瑟发抖抱头蜷缩在角落中，恨不得与身体前方的掩体融为一体。恐惧充满了这个曾经快乐的聚会，只有一个青少年没有回避视线，看向他们，并出声制止。  
都怪这群超级英雄，格兰特心想。整天传播一些乱七八糟的东西，让人们觉得他们还真能改变世界拯救别人，把孩子都带坏了。这个小屁孩还真觉得他能当英雄哩。

"怎么？你想当拯救这位公主的骑士吗？"格兰特咯咯笑道。他一挥手，手下两位就把"小骑士"从人群中拎了出来。

格兰特看着他，冷笑一声，挥拳打算给逞英雄的人脸上来个长久的印迹。

没想到对方迅速地躲开了。

"看来还是个灵活的小骑士。那，我好奇到底是我的子弹快还是你的反应快。"

格兰特掏出枪，枪口抵在对方的额头上。

总得给这些多管闲事的人一点教训，不然他们受到鼓舞还不都出来反抗？

"我们勇敢的小骑士，希望你的公主可以记住你。我给你一个自我介绍的机会，好让他日后哀悼你。"

"他……他知道我是谁……"

可怜的自作聪明的小混蛋，斯塔克这种花花公子记不住任何人。你最多也是以后他向床伴吹嘘的一个事件而已。有个漂亮的傻小子可是为我出头为我而死呢。这就是他对你的最高评价。

"如果你想取悦这位阔佬爬上他的床，我建议你还是换个安全点的方式，装英雄可不好玩。不过，可惜你是再没机会尝试其他方法了。"

解决这位小英雄，还可以给其他还有想出头的小天真们一个警告。格兰特的枪可不是用来装样子，它真的会杀死任何不听话不合作的人。他们可不是那种抢钱请律师来帮他减少几百年徒刑的人。

"等等！"一言不发的托尼斯塔克开口了。

"别在这，我刚换了新买的地毯，花了我大价钱，交了不少税。你们去其他地方解决好不好？我不想我的新地毯上有脑浆。"

"我们当然乐于满足你最后的愿望啦。"谁让我非常仁慈呢，格兰特命令三个手下带走小英雄去别的地方解决他。

"派三个人去对付一个小孩子，太不谨慎了，你们应该最少派一半人去。"

"闭嘴斯塔克，"格兰特非常喜欢他安静的时候。"我们都去解决小孩子好让你一个人逃跑吗？"

格兰特没有改变命令，谁知道现在的小孩子能干出什么事。干这行的，保险谨慎总没错。

"这下了没英雄为你出头了，没有救兵了。"他们四个人在视野里消失后，格兰特说。

就在他挥手拿枪打算再给斯塔克点颜色看看的时候，不知道哪里来的白色黏液突然出现在伸出去的手上。


	6. Chapter 6

虫铁的  
介个写起来快，为了更快所以没有加任何细节【大概以后会补吧】我想看结婚！结婚

来自凯伦录音  
……  
"皮特？"  
"抱歉……我……"  
"你还好吗？皮特？怎么了？"  
"我只是……只是……想你了……非常想你……"  
"我也想你，皮特。"  
"我……我不喜欢……不喜欢看到你和她们在一起……不想看到你们的报道新闻。"  
"……抱歉。我会注意的，我也会联系……"  
"对不起我现在只是有点不清醒，点失眠，胡思乱想……我……我希望没有打扰到你……"  
"这边可不是半夜，皮特，你的电话不会影响我睡觉的。"  
"……我要睡了，晚安噢不对！你那边是早上吗？那早上好。"  
"好好睡吧，皮特，做个好梦。"

…………

"你还打算躺多久？"  
"别这样直直地盯着我了，你到底要躺到什么时候？"  
"托尼你为什么会在这儿？"  
"……我想你了。"  
"你是摩耳甫斯带来的吗？"  
"皮特，你没有在做梦……这个让你清醒了吗？"  
"唔……你……怎么会在这？你不是应该在另一个半球参加什么会议吗！"  
"嘿别激动，你不会想让梅上来检查卧室里什么情况吧。"  
"我几个小时前到的，偷偷从窗户进来，那个时候你还在睡。"  
"是曼哈顿又有什么犯罪团体吗"  
"不是……是别的更重要的事需要我到场……我本来是打算选择一个正式的场合，不过嘛，我也等得够久不想再犹豫了。还有抱歉让你不安，以后不会再出现任何绯闻。"  
"托尼你这是……噢天哪！噢！托尼！"  
"这个我准备了很久……所以……你愿意和我结婚吗？"


	7. Chapter 7

一篇仿佛百科的手工科普文。【凌晨失眠的脑洞，失眠总是会让人有各种奇怪的想法】

交往三个月后，Peter给Tony录了几首歌。为了让三个月交往纪念日的礼物独一无二，变成属于那种丢掉可再就没有的东西，Peter打算自己焊接一个播放器。

拿起工具的时候，Peter忍不住想到了Tony，他的Tony。

自己在工作室的时候，见过无数次Tony工作。Tony认真时候的模样，被深深的刻在脑子里，比Peter在房顶上看到的任何曼哈顿景色都要美好。Tony右手拿着电烙铁，左手拿着焊锡丝，在绿色的电路板上施展着魔法。Tony让焊锡丝靠近烙铁头遇高温融化，白色的气体从板面升起。锡液填补，得到光滑平整的表面后，电烙铁就迅速撤离。就这样元件都被完美的固定在电路板上。Peter没有Tony那么熟练，他控制不好焊料的用量。有时候焊料太少，元件引脚固定不牢靠，被焊接件与焊盘不能良好结合。有时候焊料有太多，多余的焊锡会流入管座的底部，影响性能。他更没有Tony的勇气——布料之类的易燃品上直接进行工作。即使时把焊料重新加热融化再处理的后期工作，Peter也要确保附近绝对没有易燃品。Tony是那个在Peter动手实验时把安全事项挂在嘴边的人，结果他自己却不怎么遵守。

经过几小时的辛苦工作，礼物就做完了。Peter立马安装好电池检验自己的成果。

播放器和哑巴一样沉默。

Peter郁闷地把半成品放在桌面上，努力抑制自己想砸这脆弱小哑巴一拳的冲动。叹了口气后，认命地拿出数字万用表开始检查电路，记录下枯燥的电流电压数值情况，再对根据数据对电路板进行适当的焊接。反复几次后，播放器才终于可以正常工作。

礼物做好后，Peter把它放进自己精心准备的盒子里。

Peter选择了红色礼物盒包装他的礼物就好像Tony的盔甲。从Tony当年挡在他身前开始，那红色就再没逃出过他的脑海。

除此之外他还特意用铁做出了一个标志。在他把自己的构思画在纸上:一半是小虫的面具，一半是铁人的面具，组合到一起完美的拼成一个圆。

为了完成这个铁片，Peter也是废了不少心思。他先是小心翼翼的用钉子在上面戳出图案轮廓，再用锯子把大致轮廓锯出来。好几根可怜的锯条因为Peter的没控制好的力度而断裂出现在垃圾桶里。都怪它们太细太脆弱。大致轮廓得到后，Peter用锉刀认真。打磨边缘。

这比用锯子还让人恼火。用锯子得到的是一个大致形状，不要求精准，而锉刀要求耐心细致，它直接提供最后成品。Peter用不同大小的锉刀一点一点的打磨，这过程中Peter不敢分心去想Tony，生怕出错。渐渐地铁片的外沿变得光滑，有了很好看的弧度。

最终出现了Peter想要的样子。

Peter细心的用砂纸打磨铁片表面了好几遍，好让它看上去更漂亮。

完美。当Peter把东西都放进盒子里时想。盖好盒子的盖子后，Peter用金色的绸带把盒子包装好。

他希望Tony喜欢他的礼物。  
end

钢三铁铁直接在手套上工作！！真是技术高眼神好【太不安全了！！！dummy灭火器准备】


	8. Chapter 8

前提设定：战服按照程序设定在危险时候移动分解来保护虫【单独看这个段子是be】  
be再次警告  
再次警告

他唯一的战服就这样变成粉尘随着风离开，没有一丝痕迹。

就在Peter伸手试图阻止粉尘离开的时候，他听到有人叫他的名字。那个声音让他心跳停了一下。是Tony的声音。

Peter呆了几秒钟。等他回过神的时候，才意识到自己刚才屏住了呼吸。小心翼翼的调整呼吸之后，Peter轻声说出了几个星期来他都没有说出口的名字：“Mr.Stark？”

“Mr.Stark你在这里吗？”Peter大声又问了一次，试图掩饰自己的哭腔。他的心脏疯狂跳动，以一种能跳出胸膛的频率。不过没关系，Mr.Stark会解决的，只要他在，一切都会好的。

“别这么干，孩子。”

顺着声音的方向，Peter看到了Tony，他的模样和自己记忆中的一模一样，填补了Peter脑海里所有模糊的细节。只不过，这是全息投影中的Tony，没有任何温度。

接下来，Peter知道自己的眼泪毫无忌惮地落下来。他阻止不了，他也不想抑制，更何况也没有人看到。对已发生事情的无力感让他肠子打结，眼泪成了目前他唯一的应对措施。投影对着他，不过是朝着热源方向。

你就这么确信热源是我吗，Peter想。你就这么相信你的代码你的机器吗，如果它们没能做到呢？在你身上他们就失败了。

“我很抱歉，这是我能给你的最后一次保护了，以后……我就不能陪你了。”

“我不原谅你，Mr.Stark。”

“你做的很好，我一直以你为傲。和你在一起度过的日子……是我最美好的时光。”Tony棕色的眼睛是那么温暖，投影中他看自己的眼神，就好像看到了最爱的人一样。

“Mr.Stark别走！拜托不要走！求你了！”Peter想触碰想Tony，想要拥抱Tony。他的手穿过投影，眼泪也没有在Tony的肩膀停留。


End file.
